


Never Have I Ever

by Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drinking Games, Embarrassment, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sleepover party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10245752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever/pseuds/Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever
Summary: Reiji think it’s an excellent idea to play a drinking game with Starish and Quartet Night to get to know each other a bit more. More exactly playing Never Have I Ever, a sure way to get to know each other but what will the game reveal and will it make them see each other differently?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i am not a really good writer i admitt. But i had this idea in my mind so decided to give it a try. Also i am sorry for poor grammar English is not my native language. This is a multichapter fic and will try to update once a week :)  
> Rating is mature cause drinking and maybe some other stuff later

The guys of Starish and Quartet Night are gathered in the seniors apartment. Reiji had called them together for a sleepover party wich most of them thought was a silly idea but they all came sins they had a few days off from work and nothing better to do so they thought why not. Reiji had prepared and planned it all, he had even bought a bunch of mattresses and blankets and pillows so everyone could sleep comfortable. Everyone was now seated on the living room some of the couch or chairs and some on the floor on blankets. Reiji looked at all the people gathered with a mischievous smile that made everyone wonder what he had planned.  
-Guys I am so glad u all have come to this sleepover “He said and smiled”  
-We live here so we didn’t have much choice “Ranmaru said slightly annoyed referring to himself Ai and Camus who all looked bored”  
-Hey guys I think this can be fun, I never had a real sleepover party before “Said Otoya looking excited”  
Reiji laughed patting Otoya on the head.  
-At least one that is excited “He said and smiled before continuing”  
\- This sleepover is a perfect way to get to know each other better and what is a better way to get to know each other than playing games.  
Everyone was looking a bit nervous sins u could never know what devious plan Reiji had come up with. And they watched nervous while the oldest member of Quartet Night went into the kitchen just to come back a minute later with some bottles containing different sorts of alcohol and a tray with 11 small glasses that was used for shots. Masato and Tokiya looked slightly horrified while Otoya, Cecil and Natsuki looked confused. Syo looked at Reiji trying to se if it was all a joke and Ren had one of his normal smirks on his lips while watching the bottled with interest. Reijis fellow bandmates just looked at him like he gone insane while he just smiled a mischievous smile.  
-Have u gone completely insane, most of the people in here are too young to be drinking “Ranmaru asked wich made Reiji laugh.”  
-Ran-Ran don’t be a party-pooper sometime must be a first time for everything, there is no better way to bond and get to know each other than playing drinking games “The smile on Rijis lips when he said that just made Ranmaru more annoyed at this bandmate.”  
Everyone was quiet for a moment after Reijis comment before Ren spoke up.  
-So wich drinking game is it you want us to play “Ren said with an amused smile.”  
-The game I had planner for tonight is Never Have I Ever, it’s a pretty simple game that will definitely let us learn new thing about each other. “Reiji said smiling even wider”  
-How do u play it? “Otoya asked giving him a curious look.”  
-It’s a fun game Ikki, everyone gets a glass that they fill with alcohol and take turn, each person need to choose a thing they have never done and say Never Have I Ever followed by the thing they have never done for example Never Have I Ever kissed someone, everyone that have kissed someone need to drink. “Ren explained to Otoya”  
-I think this is a silly game. “Masato said and Tokyia and Syo nodded in agreement.”  
-What is it Hijirikawa, are u afraid we will learn some things about u that you don’t want us to know about. “Ren said putting his arm around a blushing Masato.”  
-Enough talk, everyone understand how the game is played? “Reiji asked and everyone said they understood.  
Reiji gave each of them a glass filled with alcohol and sat down beside Otoya and Syo.  
-Now let the game begin. “He said and a common thought that run through the minds of each person the room was that what the hell they had gotten themselves into

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter, will try to write chapter 2 as fast as i can. Also if u have ideas for the fic about each persons "Never Have I Ever" feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
